ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars (video game)
DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars is a 2020 is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Insomniac Games. Running on the Unreal Engine 4 and on the PlayStation 5. Characters This is will feature 100 playable characters, including 20 unlockable characters, but not includes DLC. Alternative Costumes DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars (video game)/Alternative Costumes Premier Skins NPC Stages *Batcave *Daily Bugle *Metropolis Rooftop *Wakanda Story Mode DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars (video game)/Story Mode Character Select Screen Multiverse DC *New Earth (DC Universe) *New 52 *Earth-Three *Earth-1 *Earth-2 *Arrowverse Marvel *Earth-616 (Marvel Universe) *Earth-199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Earth-928 (Marvel 2099) Cast *Jonathan Adams as Absorbing Man, Ronan the Accuser *Charlie Adler as *Diedrich Bader as *Dee Bradley Baker as Lockjaw, Tippy-Toe *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Catwoman *Troy Baker as Batman (New 52), Hawkeye, Loki *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Electro, Spider-Man 2099 *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer (MCU) *Chloe Bennet as Quake/Daisy Johnson *Jonh Eric Bentley as Nick Fury *Brian Bloom as Captain America, Daredevil *Steven Blum as Venom *Dave Boat as *Ashly Burch as Nebula *Dove Cameron as Spider-Gwen *Allegra Clark as *Cam Clarke as *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (MCU) *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Chris Cox as Colossus, Hawkeye *Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man *Trevor Devall as *Sacha Dhawan as Steel Sterpent *Vin Diesel as Groot (MCU) *Robert Donway Jr. as Iron Man (MCU) *Brian Drummond as Wolverine *Christopher Duncan as *Brandon Paul Eells as Drax the Destroyer *Richard Epcar as *Chris Evans as Captain America (MCU) *Will Friedle as *Crispin Freeman as *Seth Green as A-Bomb *Grey Griffin as Catwoman (New 52) *Tom Haberkorn as Ebony Maw *Jennifer Hale as *Adam Harrington as Groot, Lockjaw *J.G. Hertzler as Ares *Chris Hemsworth as Thor (MCU) *Kate Higgins as Scarlet Witch *Michael Ironside as Darkseid *Chris Jarman as *Nadji Jeter as Spider-Man/Miles Morales *Keston John as Killmonger *Mara Junot as Storm *Tom Kane as *David Kaye as Classic Nick Fury *Josh Keaton as *Kathreen Khavari as Ms Marvel/Kamala Khan *Phil LaMarr as *Lex Lang as Doctor Doom *Loren Lester as Iron Fist *Daisy Lightfoot as Shuri *Eric Loomis as Iron Man *Yuri Lowenthal as *Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger/Ava Ayala *Anthony Mackie as Falcon (MCU) *Vanessa Marshall as Gamora *James Mathis III as Black Panther *John Meskimen as *Logan Miller as Nova/Sam Alexander *Dave B. Mitchell as Clayface, Nightmask, Wonder Man *Daran Norris as Venom *Nolan North as Rocket Raccoon *Liam O'Brien as Nightcrawler *Scott Porter as Star-Lord *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord (MCU) *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye (MCU) *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool *Kim Raver as *Alexis Rodney as Man-Ape *Bumper Robinson as Falcon *Kevin Michael Richardson as *Zoe Saldana as Gamora (MCU) *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Thanos *Roger Craig Smith as *Wesley Snipes as *David Sobolov as *Tara Strong as Magik, Squirrel Girl *Becca Stewart as Gwenpool *Cree Summer as *Fred Tatascoire as Hulk, Killer Croc *James Arnold Taylor as *Kari Wahlgren as Proxima Midnight *Jim Ward as *Travis Willingham as *Rick Wasserman as See also DC vs. Marvel: Multiverse Wars (video game series) Category:2020 video games Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Incomplete characters Category:Incomplete pages Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas Category:Incomplete casts